The Delayed Date Night
by Ravingalexis
Summary: Sheldon is well-prepared for his scheduled date night with Amy, but what happens when Leonard refused to drive him and he can't get a hold of Amy on his cell phone? Intended to be a Shamy, of course(:
1. Chapter 1

**The Delayed DateNight**

**A Shamy One-Shot by TheShamyPerspective**

"Leonaaarrrddd," Sheldon complained from his spot in the living room. "Why can't you bring me to Amy's tonight? You know I hate canceling date nights. The poor thing's probably already cooked dinner and everything."

"Sheldon, it's two in the afternoon. I doubt Amy has already started cooking dinner." Leonard shot back, clearly more than irritated. Sheldon sighed, oh how _difficult _Leonard could be!

"But Leonarrrdddd," Sheldon continued to whine.

"Look Sheldon," Leonard cut him off quickly with a certain sharpness in his voice that made his roommate fall silent. "I already told you that I can't bring you to Amy's. Penny's sick and I need to take care of her." Oh, of course, it's _always _Penny, Sheldon thought with disgust.

"But wouldn't you want to spend time driving your best buddy to his girlfriend's instead of taking care of a sick person, mind you, whose apartment is a flat out pigsty?" Sheldon asked innocently in the whiniest of voices.

"Of course." Leonard mumbled sarcastically. Sheldon's face considerably brightened as he flashed Leonard a smile.

"Great!" he said with such enthusiasm. "Now let's get going, we're already five minutes late." Grabbing his jacket, Sheldon walked over to the door, followed by Leonard who also was carrying his jacket and his keys.

As Sheldon exited the apartment and prepared to walk down the stairs, Snickering to himself, Leonard closed the door and locked it, returning to his computer and setting his keys and jacket back down.

Moments later, a loud pounding was heard on the apartment door and Leonard fake coughed very loudly, hoping to get Sheldon to go away.

"Leonard, open up." Sheldon had demanded and Leonard continued fake coughing.

"Not now Sheldon," he said in between coughs. "I'm sick." Leonard heard footsteps go quickly down the stairs the moment he finished his sentence.

"Hello, you have reached the voicemail of Amy Farrah Fowler. I obviously cannot come to the phone right now, for various reasons. I trust I do not need to tell you to leave a message, I assume you are smart enough to figure that one out. However, for your benefit, I will say it anyway. Please leave a message after the beep."

Sheldon listened intently to his girlfriend's answering machine as he lazily walked down the street. He had already heard her voicemail hundreds of times, but for some reason, he listened carefully to every single word that she was saying. Sighing, he hung up the phone and stuffed it into his pocket, just as a round of thunder sounded through the air.

Some time around fifteen minutes later, (now a half an hour late for his Date Night) Sheldon found himself lying on the ground as a group of teenagers kicked him and got on the bus and left. Now with rips and tears in his clothing and dirt all over his face, Sheldon gingerly attempted to stand up, only to fall back onto the ground again. Several minutes later, the rain started to pour.

"No, he's not with me." Leonard told Amy over the phone later that night. "I thought you two had a Date Night tonight."

"We did." Amy replied simply. "But he didn't show up." Leonard could hear the worry in her voice as he paced around his living room, looking for the pain killers that Penny wanted.

"Well, I told him I couldn't bring him and that he had to find some other way to get to your house." Leonard explained while holding the phone in between his ear while he picked up blankets off of the floor and folded them. "I just assumed he took the bus to your house."

"No he didn't and I'm worried." Amy said in a voice just above a whisper. "I'm going to try and call him again." She said before she hung up. Leonard sighed and continued searching for his girlfriend's pain killers.

"Sir, may I buy you a beverage?" A man with a thick beard asked after a few moments of silence. Sheldon had evidently made his way to a nearby truck stop and was now standing near the door, trying to get service on his phone.

"As thirsty as I am, I doubt any drink you could buy me would be sufficient to my standards regarding quantity or temperature. In addition, I do not consume anything other than water and yoo-hoo, with the occasional Diet coke."

"Whatever. I was just trying to be friendly." The man said, shrugging. Sheldon watched as he walked away, his beanie hat bobbing up and down his head as he walked.

"Amy!" Sheldon said, relieved when she finally answered.

"Sheldon, where are you?!" Amy asked worriedly. There was a bunch of noise in the background as Sheldon tried to focus on Amy's voice and why on Earth she was so worried.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm at a nearby truck stop, due to the fact that I waited for a bus after Leonard refused to drive me to your house for our date night. While I was waiting for the bus, I was beaten to the ground by several rowdy teenagers." Sheldon heard her gasp on the other line as she hurriedly told him that she would be there to pick him up in a moment. He sighed contentedly as he hung up the phone. At least someone wanted to spend time with him.

***a/n hey guys, this fanfic is only intended to be a few chapters, based on a little idea that I had. Let me know what you think maybe? Don't worry, Sheldon will not suffer for long, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for picking me up, Amy." Sheldon said quietly, staring out the window of her car. She had willingly picked him up at the truck stop and worried over his visible injuries (slight bruising here and there) but when he had stated he was fine, she hadn't pressed the issue. Sighing heavily, Sheldon fiddled with his hands, trying to figure out how best to apologize for ruining their date night.

"Of course Sheldon, it's no big deal." Amy said with a small smile, eyeing him out of the corner of her eye. As she pulled up to a red light, she watched her boyfriend curiously as he wrung his hands in his lap nervously. Eventually, Sheldon broke the silence with a question that startled her.

"Amy, where are we going?" he asked curiously, looking straight ahead. Amy kept her eyes on the road as she replied to him.

"I'm taking you home…" she said, starting to question if the reason he asked was because he didn't want to go home just yet. The thought made her smile, but instead of giving in, Amy bit the smile down and focused her attention on keeping her eyes forward.

"Well that hardly seems fair." She heard Sheldon scoff. "We planned for a date night tonight, which, mind you, I was quite looking forward too. Just because Leonard wouldn't drive me, and we had a…minor…setback, doesn't mean that we should abandon the idea all together." As he spoke Amy couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked him, glancing at him curiously as she turned the corner. Sheldon was quiet for a moment, and Amy assumed he was thinking. Nothing could prepare her for what he did next, however.

It was a good thing that Amy was stopped at a red light, waiting for it to turn green, because if she hadn't been, she would have slammed on the breaks out of impulse and send him flying in his seat.

Sheldon Cooper, a man who was against any and all forms of physical contact, had grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently with a small smile.

"I propose we continue our date night as planned, but have a slightly delayed dinner." Amy was at a loss for words and barely registered that the light had turned green. It was only when Sheldon had reminded her that she could go that she realized that she had been watching him intently. He had a smile playing on his lips. Amy was temporarily stunned.

"All…Alright…" Amy stuttered, secretly overjoyed that Sheldon was willing to spend all this time with her. The two drove in silence at that point, with the occasional cough of Sheldon, as he had just spent several hours in the cold and some of them in the rain. Amy felt terrible for him. Maybe he would let her take care of him later..

"Would you like a warm beverage?" Amy asked Sheldon as the two entered her apartment. Sheldon stood awkwardly in her living room, not sure what social protocol called for. He was extremely nervous to ride in Amy's car with wet clothes, but she hadn't made any inclination that it had bothered her. Sitting on her furniture with his wet clothes however, was a different story.

"Yes please." Sheldon said shyly, shifting his weight from foot to foot and clutching his wet messenger bag. It was a good thing he had declined to take his laptop with him.

"Is there any particular reason why you are still standing in the middle of my living room?" Amy inquired curiously while preparing their tea. Her back was to him as she spoke.

"Indeed there is. See, I am unsure of what social protocol dictates in one of these situations. My clothes, as you can tell, are soaking wet. I was unsure of whether you wanted me to ride in your car with wet clothing on, but when you did not express any discomfort or annoyance, I assumed it was okay. This situation, however, is different. Sitting in your car with wet clothes is one thing. Sitting on your furniture with wet clothes is another." Sheldon said with a sigh at the end. He turned to see Amy shrug.

"So, just take your clothes off then." The suggestion sounded so simple and she suggested it so casually, but Sheldon stared back at her in horror.

"Amy!" he exclaimed, terrified. "That would mean that you would see me naked!" Amy chuckled to herself and she silently shook her head.

"That's not what I meant, Sheldon." Amy said. "What I meant was, you could take a shower here, and while you're in the shower, I could dry your clothes for you. Afterward, we can continue our date night, if you wish." Sheldon seemed to think about her suggestion for a moment, his face relaxing a bit.

"Well," he said in an unsure voice. "I hate to cut our date night short just because I was unable to successfully get on the bus…" he trailed off and Amy smirked to herself with pouring their tea.

"Well, like I said Sheldon," Amy continued in a humored tone that Sheldon missed and took to be literal. "You could either take a shower here while I dry your clothes or I could drive you home so that you can change there. I mean, it's not like we're never going to see each other again. I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do." She said while setting his tea on the counter and taking a generous sip of hers.

Sheldon's face contorted into discomfort as she spoke, and Amy feared he may have found her suggestion repulsive. Maybe he did want her to drive him home, who knows?

"Amy," Sheldon said quietly, moving towards her in the slightest movement, as to not track water in her living room. "My clothes will be on the hook of the bathroom door." And with a smile, he was gone into the bathroom, leaving Amy staring at him in complete shock and confusion.

***a/n Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I actually really want to watch the new episode tonight, but can't until tomorrow. I've been somewhat busy. Anyways, hope you like it! Reviews are helpful(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Delayed Date Night: Chapter 3**

***a/n sorry for the wait guys, my internet has been out :/ Anyways, I think the next chapter is going to be the wrap up for this fic. Enjoy this chapter! Let me know if you guys want the last chapter in the reviews, maybe? (:**

"Amy," Sheldon called from the bathroom. He had heard her open the door to get his clothes off of the hook, but he hadn't heard her exit at all. "Are you still in here?"

"Yeah, Sheldon," Amy replied casually, gathering towels that she had stuffed in her bathroom closet that she needed to wash. "I'm just looking for something. Sorry to bother you." she apologized before exciting the bathroom, his clothes in her arms.

Carefully navigating through her apartment, Amy took the armload of Sheldon's clothes and her few towels with her into her laundry room. She dumped the clothes and towels in a basket before carefully picking one at random and taking it gingerly in her hands; studying the material carefully. After she felt the pockets for items and made sure they weren't inside out, Amy placed the pants into her laundry machine, along with the rest of his clothes, until she came to his shirt.

He had worn his favorite flash shirt, now damp and cold. Amy brought the shirt to her nose and inhaled his sent for a moment, committing it to memory. True, she already had one of his shirts (she had put it on rice Sheldon a while ago) but it was starting to lose his sent already. Amy prayed that one day she would be able to trade the shirt in for a different one so she would never forget his scent.

Once Amy had put all the items in her washer and started the cycle, she sighed and made her way back to her living room. Her small apartment was dimly lit and frankly beautiful, and Amy couldn't help but plop herself down on her couch and sink into a light sleep.

Had it been anyone else, Sheldon probably would have let them sleep. However, this was Amy, and Sheldon was at a cross roads.

On one hand, he wasn't sure why, but he was fascinated by Amy sleeping; the way her chest rose and fell slowly, and the way her cheeks flushed slightly while she was sleeping.

On the other hand, Amy was sleeping on her couch, which, very plainly, had terrible lumbar support. Sheldon didn't want her to wake up with a crick in her neck.

Biting his lip gently, Sheldon moved carefully around the perimeter of her living room to her laundry room. He had called her name several times in the past twenty minutes, when it finally dawned on him that Amy wasn't coming to cater to him. Sheldon had put on his towel and went to see why Amy was ignoring him. Turns out she was just really tired.

With some difficulty, Sheldon had managed to quietly make it to Amy's laundry room without getting too much water everywhere. One more obstacle remained: How was he going to get his stuff out of the washing machine and hold his towel up? Plus, his laundry had now been soaking in its own water for far too much time than he normally would leave it in for. His clothes wouldn't be nearly as soft, AND he'd have to wait for them to dry before he could put them on. They had already lost so much time on their date as it was.

**BANG**

Well, that wasn't supposed to happen. Sheldon had tried opening the washer while holding his towel, but dropped it, causing quite the loud noise; causing Amy to wake as well.

"Sheldon? Amy called hesitantly, sleep evident in her voice. Sheldon quickly bent down and picked up his towel, not realizing that Amy could see his full backside. When he turned back around to face her, her face was flush red.

"Are.. are you o-okay?" Amy stuttered, swallowing hard. Sheldon gave her a puzzled look, but nodding curtly and moved towards her slowly, clutching onto his towel for dear life.

"I'm fine, thank you." Sheldon replied with a small smile, and Amy gasped at her stupidity. How had she forgotten about Sheldon's clothes?!

"Oh, Sheldon, I'm so sorry! I had completely forgotten all about your clothes! Let me just quickly put them in the dryer!" She told him before trotting over to complete the task. _He's going to hate me now._ Amy thought.

"It's quite okay," Sheldon said quietly, standing awkwardly in the middle of her living room in nothing but a towel. Quickly, Amy came back into the living room, her face turning flush once more, before she hurried off to her room to grab him her spare robe so he wouldn't feel so exposed. Sheldon loved how much Amy knew him. It almost made him feel more comfortable being in a singular towel around her.

"Here you go," Amy said, out of breath while handing Sheldon the robe. He took it with grace and carefully slide an arm through it, making sure to keep hold of the towel, and repeating the action with his other arm before completely wrapping himself in the robe. It was really soft and smelled amazing.

"Thank you for the robe, Amy." Sheldon said after a moment of silence. With the robe tied securely around his mid section, he moved slightly closer to her and looked into her eyes, a small smile plastered on his lips.

"No.. No problem." Amy asked, seemingly dazed. This behavior puzzled Sheldon. Should he ask her about it? Should he just disregard it? While he pondered the situation, he eyed his tea on the other side of the room, wondering if it was still hot.

Amy must have seen where his gaze went to, because she immediately offered to make him new tea.

"That won't be necessary," he said with a smile. "You've already done so much for me as it is. Please allow me to do something for you. If it's not too much trouble, I would like to request permission to cook and prepare a meal for you, instead of going to our usual take out place." He smile genuinely in her direction and Amy's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to cook for her?

"Sure…" she replied softly, returning his smile.

"Great." He replied, before returning to his usual emotionless expression. "Now I must request that my clothing finish drying immediately, in order for us to properly have enough time for dinner." He stated before walking back towards the bathroom.

"I'll get right on it." Amy said sweetly, even though he was almost in the bathroom. Amy knew he could still hear her.

_Time to finish that laundry. _Amy thought before slowly making her way back into her laundry room.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Delayed Date Night: Chapter 4**

***a/n hey guys, sorry for such the long wait, I don't really have an excuse this time though… So, Amy's had to do his laundry for quite some time, huh? Anybody ready to see this date night in action? Great. And Guess what, this fic's rating is going up to T. Before I go any further, I'd like to address the fact that I stated that this would probably be the last chapter of this fic. I take those words back, because I have no idea if I'm going to continue this after. And by the way, I don't own this show (disclaimer) **

It was nearly impossible for Amy to focus on something as simple as laundry with the knowledge that Sheldon stood mere feet from her in his bathroom, probably naked. The thought sent a shiver down her spine.

Still, she tried as hard as she could to keep her gaze on the laundry instead of the bathroom door. Sheldon would surely find it creepy if he came out to find her staring at him.

Everything was going fairly well, a shirt here and a sock there, delicately placed into the dryer with the exact about of fabric sheets, as to not make her boyfriend too drowsy. Next went his khakis, and before Amy knew it, she was holding his most intimate piece of clothing in her fingers, his tidy whities.

The size of them shouldn't have surprised her so much; after all, her boyfriend was a fairly tall man…

Before she could continue day dreaming about Sheldon and his body, Amy carefully tossed the undergarment in the dryer along with his other clothing and gently shut the door. She barely had time to press the start button before she heard shuffling behind her and turned around to find Sheldon standing right before her.

He was clad in her robe like he had been before, except now, the tie around his waist was slightly looser than it had been. His hair was also more tussled and his face looked more flushed. Amy thought it was such a turn on, to be honest…

"Your clothes… they should be, done… in, in like… a… half hour…" Amy stuttered, avoiding Sheldon's gaze. She felt her own face flush as she cleared her throat and moved past him to sit on the couch. She was feeling a little light headed and she needed time to collect her thoughts.

"Thank you." Sheldon replied curtly, giving her a nod. Unfortunately, he followed her to the couch and sat beside her in his spot, which was far too close to her in her opinion. She went over there was some space, and she certainly wasn't getting it with him sitting so close. She could practically feel all the heat radiating off of his body from his shower.

Swallowing, Amy managed to turn her body to face Sheldon and she focused her eyes on a section of the couch cushion.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go… freshen up, for dinners… feel free to start making it…" She had plans in mind, but she certainly couldn't tell Sheldon that. He was making her dinner after all; in fact, she should be feeling guilty about doing such a thing while he was there. It wasn't her fault that she was human and had needs…

"Very well then." With that, Sheldon got up and walked to the kitchen, but not before giving Amy a full view of his buttocks. It hadn't been intended, but when he had heard the near silent 'hoo' that escaped her lips, he couldn't help but smirk.

When he turned back around, Amy was gone.

#

Ten minutes later and two very short relieving sessions, Amy stood in the bathroom, clutching the bathroom sink as she panted and gasped for breath. She certainly knew how to take care of business; she only hoped that she hadn't been too loud...

God, she had forgotten about Sheldon's Vulcan hearing. He had probably heard everything and was most likely planning a lecture to give to her about the importance of waiting for self abuse until she was alone.

To her utmost surprise, Sheldon did none of those things. Instead, he raced past her the minute she stepped into the kitchen and locked himself in the bathroom.

_'What is his problem…?' _Amy pondered while looking around at all the things Sheldon had gotten out in order to prepare their dinner. He looked to be about half way done, and Amy had to say that she was impressed with what she saw thus far.

Even though she knew they probably wouldn't be dry yet, Amy walked over to the dryer and peered in the clear glass. She watched intently as his clothes tumbled 'round and 'round at a comfortable pace. The sound seemed to ease her nerves and before she knew it, she was sat on the ground in front of her dryer with her legs crossed. For the first time in forever, she had forgotten that she was wearing a skirt.

Sheldon came out of the bathroom close to ten minutes later, with the knot tied tighter around his waist than it had been before. Amy looked up at him curiously, just in time to see him swallow and avoid her gaze. His hair was still ruffled and his face flush.

"Uhm, Amy…" He said while scratching his neck. Amy was confused but kept her gaze on him.

"Yes?" It was only when she saw Sheldon swallow a second time that she realized that she was wearing her skirt still, and that by sitting cross legged, he could see up it…

She used that to her advantage.

"Would you like to… help me make dinner?" It sounded almost like a plea in order to get out of something that made him uncomfortable. Amy knew him better than anyone, and wasn't going to let him get away so easily.

"But weren't you the one who said that I've done so much already, and that you were going to make me dinner?" She asked innocently, seeing how much she could tease him.

Sheldon squirmed in his spot and his blush deepened even more than it already was. Still, he nodded and whispered a "yes," all the while, avoiding eye contact with Amy.

Alright, she had seen enough. She laughed quietly before standing up and walking to the kitchen, making sure to give Sheldon a nice view of her backside as she went.

"I'm kidding, Sheldon. Sure I'll help you with dinner." He was at a cross road though, he had told her that he would cook her dinner. Now with her helping, it wasn't going to be as special.

"That actually won't be necessary." Sheldon assured her in the most confident tone that he could once he regained his voice. Amy looked back at him with a puzzled expression and a raised eyebrow, almost as if daring him to explain to her what on Earth was going on.

"I told you earlier that I would cook for you, and that's what I intend to do. In addition, this was intended to be a surprise, although, you've probably already seen too much of it for it to be a surprise…" Amy knew his words had a hidden meaning, but she just wasn't sure what that meaning was.

So, she did what she would have done any other day, she nodded and took her respective seat on the couch to allow her boyfriend to finish cooking for her.

What was peculiar to Amy was when Sheldon started singing a song under his breath. She remembered him saying on many occasions that he didn't sing, so what had gotten into him?

Even more surprising, she knew the song. Actually, it was her favorite song. She recalled telling him one time about it, to which he replied that he had no clue what she was talking about.

If that was so, then why was he singing it? It sounded to her like he knew it fairly well.

"The story of my life, it's very plain to read… It starts the day you came, and ends the day you leave…" Amy was completely astounded at how well Sheldon could sing, but she couldn't help but wonder where exactly he was going with this. She knew the meaning to that Neil Diamond song, and she knew the message he possibly could be trying to convey.

Leaning back into the couch, Amy closed her eyes as she peacefully continued to listen to her boyfriend sing quietly while he prepared their meal.

"The story of my life, begins and ends with you. The names are still the same, and the story's still the truth."

Amy couldn't help the next words that slipped out of her own mouth.

"I was alone, you found me waiting, and made me your own…" To her surprise, Sheldon didn't stop singing after she had.

"I was afraid that somehow I could never be the man that you wanted of me..." Could that possibly be how he was really feeling? Amy couldn't be sure, but she decided to take another chance and continue singing.

However, before she could, Sheldon beat her to it.

"You're the story of my life, and every word is true…" He paused then and was quiet, but continued as if he hadn't ever stopped. "Each chapter sings your name, and each page begins with you."

Amy was at a loss for words. He sounded so clear and confident on the last part, and she couldn't help but fall even more in love with him than she already was.

Lucky for her, she had already had similar thoughts before, so this one didn't freak her out as much as it initially had. Still, she clearly couldn't tell Sheldon, he would do more than just freak.

Or would he?


End file.
